venables_wellington_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ironshot Mysteries : Book One : The Westminster Caper
Note to readers - This story contains mild cursing, different languages, etc. These stories are inspired by "Sherlock Holmes" By Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, but are in no way based on them. Any simularities are a complete coincidence, unless otherwise noted. Thank you. Christopher Ironshot, AKA, John Mallard Chapter I - Just another day in London It was a cold damp day on the 19th of August, 1939. Private Dectective Christopher William Ironshot looked out of his flat at 299 C Harley Street, London. "Damned me, buisness has been slow. Ever since I became a Private Dectective here in Westminster, there hasn't been ANY crime. Only Nazi spies that Hitler has sent from his ilk... And even still, MI6 has taken care of them." said Ironshot, looking depressed. "It will be a while, Chris. Trust me. It was a lot like this 22 years ago, during the Great War. The Kaiser's spies stole a lot of the Crown's personal property, and If I know the Germans, they will do so again, if we go to war. And I would say that we will go to war.", said Ironshot's Father, Johnathan Ironshot. Chapter II - War it is Three weeks later, war was declared. "Father, a German Ship was spotted of the coast of Spithead... I have volunteered to board the HMS Prince of Wales and help the Captain investigate the sighting. I will be back in 5 hours... "Sir, looks a little too quiet... What ship was spotted around here?", asked Ironshot, decked out in a Royal Navy uniform. "I think it was a U-boat... Unarmed, I would say." said the captain. "THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING THE SHIP OUT HERE?!?!?!? Do you have any idea what U-boats are capable of?!?! Ok. Lets try and keep calm, and I have permission from the Ministry of Defense to take command." Luckily they made it back to Portsmouth Harbor unharmed, but hours later, a Hospital Ship, was sunk off Spithead. Chapter III - A meeting with King George After that close encounter, Ironshot was summoned to Buckingham Palace. Walking up the Grand Hall of Buckingham Palace. "What could His Majesty want? I doubt it is a personal call... When Ironshot entered the meeting room, he found something VERY suprising - His brother, William sitting in a bathrobe, on the couch. "William, why are you in a bathrobe?" asked Ironshot somewhat cross, and at the same time, somewhat disgusting. "I didn't want to put any clothes on. Too tired when M.O.D. agents showed up at my door." Replied the younger Ironshot, smiling. "William, put some clothes on... It's Buckingham Palace..." "Ok, yeah, right. How about I do that, AND YOU GET A DATE!", William yelled in a angry tone. "Damn it man, PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES! We may be brothers, and in the same line of work, even though you take on the title 'Consulting' Dectective, after your favorite book character, Sherlock Holmes! You crazy bastard, William Ironshot.", Said Christopher, almost wanting to rant. ''To be continued''